Twisted Web
by Psychotic Coconut Observer
Summary: A new girl shows up and tempers flare up, along with emotions. Complete
1. Who is Lauren Walker?

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but the people you don't recognize, or if I say so.

Author's Note: Takes place in their sophomore year. A few weeks into the school year.

I smiled a little as I stepped out of my car. Eden Hall Academy. A new start in a new school in a new state. 

I was about to walk up to the door, as a bunch of kids raced by on roller blades. Almost running me over. One stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

I nodded. "Tell your friends to watch where they're going. Unless they want a 'Hit and Blade' on their record."

He laughed and skated off.

I walked inside, to the headmaster's office. I almost bypassed the woman at the desk, who was currently arguing with a man and his son.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Riley, but Dean Buckley already has an appointment to see someone." she said.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"A Miss Lauren Morgan. She should be here anytime now."

"Well, tell the woman I'll offer her 50 dollars if she'll let me see the Dean now."

The door opened, and the boy from earlier, and a few of his friends, came inside.

"I'm right behind you." I said. "And I'm only 16. I can't be bought, either. I've been waiting for 2 weeks to see him. And besides, I get more in a weekly allowance, than what you just offered me." 

"I don't care. I need to see the Dean immediately." he said.

"Take a number. Because from the looks of it, I'm before you, it may be a long wait. Pick out a magazine, pull up a hair, sit your annoying, nagging, pathetic ass in it, and wait until I am done." I glared. "May I go in, now, Ms. Stephens?"

She smiled and nodded. "He's waiting for you, Laura."

"I thought you said your name was Lauren!" Mr. Riley yelled.

"It is. Lauren Morgan. Maybe you've know my father. He knows you very well. His name is Seth Morgan. Ever heard of him?" I smiled.

The man went very pale. He knew him very well. My father is a lawyer. A very well-known lawyer. He almost put Mr. Riley into jail a few years back.

I knocked on the door of Dean Buckley's office. "Go away, Mr. Riley. We've already discussed this. Your son has detention for 3 days. End of story."

"Dean Buckley?" I asked, pushing the door open.

"Laura! How nice to see you. Please, sit down. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." he smiled.

"He's in the other room. I may have scared him a little. I brought up Daddy's name." I said.

The Dean winced.

"Here's your class schedule, dorm room number, and locker number. I have two people that are going to show you around. One will show you around the school today, and the other will show you around to your classes tomorrow." 

He buzzed Ms. Stephens. "Please send Adam and Scooter in."

They walked in.

"Boys, this is Lauren Morgan. Scooter, I want you to show her around the school today, and Adam, since you have most of your classes with her, except one, I want you to show her around to her classes tomorrow. You three may go now."

We all walked out. 

"I have to go meet my Coach. I'll see you tomorrow, Lauren." Adam ran out.

"Please, just call me Laura." I told Scooter.

"Sure. Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"My car. I have to get some things, to take to my dorm."

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I just turned 16 a few weeks before I moved here. So I took my test a couple weeks ago, and passed. As a present, my dad bought me a car."

"I see. Well, let's go to your car first then. Then we'll go to your dorm. Then I'll show you around. Sound good?" he asked.

"Yeah."

We went to my car. He seemed a little impressed by it. It was a red Porsche. I opened the trunk and grabbed a couple suitcases. Then shut it. In the back seat were a couple of boxes, and my backpack. Which contained breakables. I didn't want to put them in a box.

"I'll take the boxes for you." Scooter said.

"Awesome. It took me a half hour to get everything into my car from my bedroom this morning. I didn't know how long it would take to get everything to my dorm." I smiled.

We got to my dorm in record timing. I put a suitcase down and opened the door. There was an empty bed by the window. I put everything on it. There were two other beds. One near the door, and one across from mine.

"What sport do you play?" Scooter asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"This is the female sports section of dorms. What sport do you play?" he asked.

"Oh. Hockey. I was on Varsity in my old school. Then we moved here. I think I was told I was going to be put on JV, instead of Varsity. I have to go talk to the coach. Wanna show me where that would be?" 

"Sure. He's having practice right now, so I know exactly where he is. Do you wanna change first?"

I looked down. I was wearing a dark blue shimmering skirt, and lighter blue velvet shirt, and a pair of Doc Martins. 

"Nah. I'm fine. I'm not wearing dress shoes."

"Ok, then lets go."

I followed him to a ice rink. There was the coach surrounded by the team in the middle of the ice. I wasn't wearing any ice skates, so I didn't want to go out there, but Scooter pushed me onto the ice. 

"Excuse me?" I tapped him on the shoulder. 

He stopped talking and turned around. "Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Lauren Morgan. I was told to come see you." I said, a little nervously. Everybody was staring at my outfit. 

Ok, so I was a little out of place in a hockey rink wearing a formal outfit. Or maybe it was the fact that I was wearing Docs with a formal outfit.

"Oh, yes. You're the transfer student. I'm a little curious, if you played Varsity at your old school, why are you going down to JV here?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Go see Coach Wilson. He's the guy you want to see." he said.

"Thanks, I think."

"And Lauren, tell him I need to talk to him, too." he called after me.

"Ok. Now we're going to see Coach Wilson." I said.

"We'll wait a half hour. That's when I have practice with him." he said.

"You're on Varsity?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Cool." 

He showed me the cafeteria, the stables, and where some of the classrooms were. Then told me about some of the teachers. By that time, it was time to go see Coach Wilson.

He went straight into the locker room, while I went back out to get a drink. When I came back in, the entire Varsity team was on the ice. I recognized Adam, Scooter, and the boy from the office. Other than that, I knew no one.

"Excuse me, Coach Wilson?" I asked.

"Yes. Can I help you with something, young lady?"

He obviously thinks I'm lost. "Yeah. I'm Lauren Morgan. And I --" 

He interrupted me. "Yes, Dean Buckley told me about you. You're the new player, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, Lauren --" 

This time I interrupted him. "Please, I hate Lauren, call me Laura."

"Ok, Laura. I'll show you where to get ready, and get your jersey, then come back out here and we'll start."

I nodded. He showed me the girls locker room, and gave me my jersey. #79. I grabbed my equipment, and got ready. I pulled my hair into a bun and pulled my skates on. Then walked back onto the ice. Coach Wilson was nowhere to be seen.

"Look, little girl, my father may be a little afraid of you, but I'm not. I don't care who you are. But you certainly don't belong on this team." someone slammed me into the boards.

__

Fucking asshole. He has no idea who he's messing with.

"I'd watch it, bucko. You have no idea who you're messing with. So watch your back."

"No, kiddo. You have no idea who you're messing with."

"Ever heard of Lauren Walker?" I asked.

"Duh. Everybody's heard of her." he said.

"That's great to hear. Because you're looking at her." I said.

His eyes got real big. I punched him in the gut, where the pads don't cover, and he paled in pain

"Don't fuck with me, ever. Got it?" I let go of him and went on to do laps. Everybody staring at me.

"I think you just earned your spot. No one's going to mess with you anymore." Scooter said.

"Good."


	2. Kaylee

**__**

Author's Note: 

Bella: I know that Laura is borderline Mary Sue. But remember, never judge a book by it's cover.

Cake Eater: You'll find out soon. There's a very good reason for the name change.

And now! On with the story!!

The rest of practice went very well. No one messed with me, and I managed to slam Riley into the boards 3 times.

I walked into my dorm to find two girls already there. 

Hoping they weren't cheerleaders or something, I introduced myself.

"Hi. I'm Laura Morgan."

"Hi. I'm Connie Moreau." 

"I'm Julie Gaffney."

"Oh, thank God." I sighed, dropping myself onto my bed. They both looked at me funny.

"I thought I was going to be stuck with a couple of cheerleaders. I can't stand them, too preppy. Especially in the morning."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Julie asked.

"Yes. At my old school, which, unfortunately, was a boarding school, I was stuck with a cheerleader. She woke me up every day at 5:30 in the morning, when she had practice. Then wouldn't let me go back to sleep. I got so fed up with it, that one day I threw her shoe at her, and somehow broke her nose. I got suspended for 3 weeks. Something about domestic violence or something. I wasn't paying attention."

They both laughed.

"We were a little afraid that you'd be a cheerleader." Julie said.

"Nope. Never. Hate 'em with a passion."

"Anything else we need to know about you?" Connie asked.

"I hate math so much that I threw my math book out the window in the middle of a lesson, and walked out. The book hit my principal on the head. That was a few years ago. And I was arrested 2 years ago. Held overnight."

"For what?" Julie asked.

"Disturbing the peace. I ran around my yard screaming at the top of my lungs, for an hour, before the cops came and picked me up. There was another time, when my brother untied my bikini top and it fell off. I was arrested for indecent exposure. The cops in New York really hate me." I started to unpack a box.

"Sounds like it." Connie asked. "What sport do you play?"

"Hockey. But, unfortunately, I'm on the Varsity team. I was at my old school, too. But I hated it. That's why I was so happy to be coming here. I wanted to be on JV, instead. But the coach sent me to see Coach Wilson. So I guess I'm on Varsity. And I think I've already made a few enemies. I may have hit a nerve in Riley, when I punched him." I sighed, unpacking another box, and putting things away.

"You did what?!" they both yelled.

"I punched the captain of the Varsity hockey team because he was pissing me off." I had finished unpacking, I grabbed a pair of pajamas, and some other essentials. "Where's the bathroom around here?"

"Three doors over." Julie said.

I took a quick shower, and pulled my hair into pigtails, and walked back to my dorm.

"I'm going to sleep, ok?" I said.

They nodded. I crawled into bed, and soon after, so did Connie and Julie.

The next morning, they woke me up at 6:30.

"Monkey nails! It's too early to be up." I cried.

"It's not 5:30, is it?" Julie asked.

"Adam stopped by, you have practice in 15 minutes. So get dressed." Connie said.

"Dammit. It's too early." I mumbled. I grabbed a pair of athletic pants, and a pale green spaghetti strap, and a pair of sandals, and got dressed quickly. I practically ran to the rink, after French braiding my hair.

"You're 5 minutes early. Good. Get ready, Morgan." Coach Wilson said. "Nobody else is here, except for Banks and Lank."

"Ok." I said, still a little groggy.

I got ready in 2 minutes, and got out onto the ice to do some laps, something I've always done before practicing.

"What the hell is she doing?" I heard someone say.

"Something I've been doing since I was 5 years old. Skating laps." I said. I put my helmet on and grabbed my stick.

"We don't normally skate laps. Unless we're in trouble." Scooter said.

"It's become a habit, ever since figure- Never mind. It's just a bad habit." I said.

We did a scrimmage, and my side won. Despite the many times Riley and Cole ran into me, or shoved me into the boards, I got right back up. I've always been told to never let them know when you're hurt. It shows weakness. 

I got showered, and went to the cafeteria for breakfast. I sat down at a table. No one I knew was there yet. I was almost finished eating when the rest of my team came in.

"God, are you perfect or something." Jake muttered.

"Fuck off. Just 'cuz I'm a girl doesn't mean I take forever." I got rid of my tray and walked out. Then realized I didn't know where anything was, so I had to go back inside and wait for Adam.

He finished before everyone else. "You have all the same classes with me, right?" 

"Pretty much. Except…Spanish. I'm in my 4th year of that. I've been taking it since I was in 6th grade."

"So, Biology first." he said. "Let's go."

As soon as we walked into the classroom, the teacher wanted to know who I was.

"I'm --" I began. 

"Lauren Walker, a famous figure skater." she said.

"Actually, I go by Laura Morgan now, I quit figure skating a few years ago. And, please don't let anyone know who I am, I don't want to be harassed in the halls for my autograph. I kinda want to keep a low profile." I said.

"Ok. Will do." she said. "We sort of have a seating chart. You'll sit next to Ken Wu, since that's the last remaining empty seat." 

I smiled. 

__

Won't he be surprised to see me. 

"Ok."

I was right, Ken was surprised to see me, but didn't say anything.

In the middle of 3rd hour, Dean Buckley came over the P.A. system. "Would Madeline Morgan please come to the office. Madeline, to the office please."

The choir teacher kept on playing. I raised my hand.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I have to go to the office." I said.

"Your name isn't Madeline, it's Laura." she said.

"No. It's Madeline Elizabeth Genevieve Lauren Morgan. Can I go now?" I asked.

"Can you prove it?" she asked.

"Yes." I grabbed my license out of my pocket and showed it to her.

"Ok. You can go." she said.

"He's waiting for you, Laura. Sorry about the whole name thing." Ms. Stephens said.

"It's ok." I said. I went straight for the office, and found my dad, brother and Kaylee in his office.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We need help. She won't stop crying." Caleb said. He's 8.

"Ok. Give me my baby." I said. 

"I'm going back to choir now." I said, walking out, carrying my daughter.

"Are you sure you want to take her with you?" my dad asked.

I nodded. "They'll find out soon enough. I think Scooter suspects already. He saw the car seat in my car."

I walked back to choir. When I walked in, everyone stared at me. I guess they've never seen a 16 year old carry a baby into the choir room before.

"Keep staring and maybe I'll do a trick." I said. The bell rang for 4th hour then. I walked back out.

"Who is she?" Connie asked.

"Kaylee, she's 3 years old. She's my daughter." I said.

**__**

Sorry for the cliffy guys, but I gotta go to bed. It's midnight.


	3. Why Can't I Lie?

**__**

Author's Notes:

Cake Eater : I'm glad you understand now. J 

Pyro bear: Love? What love, Ky?! J/K! I love ya hunny bee! I'm glad to know that you're alive and well, also.

"You're what?!" Connie gasped.

"My daughter. Look, I'll explain everything to you and Julie when you get back to the dorm after practice. Scooter will probably be there, too." I said. "Right now, I have to give this shrimp back to her grandpa so I can get to class. Which is math."

I handed Kaylee to my dad and he and Caleb took her home. Adam walked up a little after I handed Kaylee to my dad.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Depends on which one you mean." I replied.

"The little girl you had in choir." he said.

"Um…" I started. 

__

Dammit, Morgan! This is not the time to be noble. Lie! What am I saying? I can't lie!

"Bring Scooter to my dorm after JV practice today. I'll explain everything. Now. Let's get to math." I made a face.

"I don't like it anymore that you do." he said.

"Thanks a lot." I laughed.

The rest of the day went well, nobody asked me about Kaylee. They probably thought they were seeing things.

I was trying to work out my last math problem, when Julie, Connie, Scooter and Adam walked in.

"Okay. We're here. Explain." Connie said.

"Okay. Sit. Everyone." I said. "Connie, you and Julie are here because you're my roommates. Adam, because you saw me with her in choir. Scooter, because you saw the car seat."

They all nodded.

Ok, by now, I'm sure that you all know that Lauren Walker is somewhere here at this school. Well, hi."

"_You're _Lauren Walker?!" Julie asked.

"Guilty." I sighed. 

__

So far, so good.

"I quit figure skating when I got pregnant. My mom walked out on us when she found out that I had quit. But anyway. I had a personal trainer, and he often tried to hit on me. But seeing as I was only 13 and he was 26, he didn't really try anything. Except try to kiss me a few times.

"Well, one day, he was later than usual, and when he did show up, he was drunker than a drunken sailor. I was a little afraid, so I managed to get away from him, so I could go home. I'd already spent an hour practicing without him, I didn't want to waste anymore time. But he caught up with me in the locker room. I couldn't get away from him that time. He tried to get on top off me, but I kneed him. He got really pissed, and shoved me into the lockers. I've tried to block this part out of my head many times, but I can't. He then proceeding to rape me.

"A few weeks later, I had to get a physical, for a competition, when I got my results back, I found out that I was pregnant. So I had to tell my parents everything. My mom said she'd get me a different personal trainer. I said no, I'd already quit. She got up, packed her things and walked out. I blamed myself for that for a long time, and so did Caleb, but we both recently discovered, she was going to leave us anyway.

"I had to change my name from Lauren Walker to Laura Morgan, and change my appearance. I grew my hair out, dyed it, got contacts to change my eye color. And we moved from California to New York.

"I stopped figure skating altogether. I almost threw away my skates, but didn't. I loved to skate, so my dad bought me a different pair of ice skates. The kind for hockey. I was home schooled until 3 months after I had Kaylee. My dad let me keep her. Something my mother never would have done. We had a rink near our house that no one used. I played hockey there against Caleb, who was 6 at the time. We did that until my eighth month. Then my doctor put me on bed rest.

"I went back to school 4 months later. My dad hired a nanny for her and Caleb. I went out for the hockey team, and made Varsity. Probably all the practicing with Caleb. Well, my coach found out about Kaylee, and tried to use it against me when I tried to quit hockey there. So we moved here.

"You guys can't tell anyone! The only other person that knows, besides my family, and you guys, is Ken. I knew him from a few competitions we'd done. We had the same personal trainer. Well, I guess Lance, my trainer, was bragging about "doing" me to his buddies while giving Ken a lesson. Ken asked me about it a few weeks later. I told him everything. He came and visited me a few times in New York.

"I have a picture of him and Kaylee from the last time he visited me. Over the summer. He's Kaylee's godfather. My cousin Aleshia is her godmother. So that may be why Ken was the only one who was confused last hour when I was called to the office by my real name. And why he knew me in Biology." I sighed. 

__

Oh God. What are they going to think of me?

"Well, that explains a lot of the extra things in your car." Scooter said.

I threw a pillow at him.

Someone knocked on the door. "Connie, Julie? Have you guys seem Adam, Scooter and Laura? Coach Wilson was looking for them." It was Ken.

"Actually, we're in here. Come on in." I said.

"Hey Laura." he smiled.

"Relax. They know everything." I said. "I have a few pictures for you. Of Kaylee. My dad had a professional portrait taken of Kaylee, Caleb and me after you left." I pulled a small box out of my back pack. "And some other pictures, and a few drawings. Caleb gave her a crayon, and she drew you a picture. Then ate the crayon. Poison Control knows my family very well." I said, giving him the box.

"It's great to see you again, Maddy." he said, hugging me.

"I'm going home this weekend, want to come with me, to see Kaylee?" I asked everybody.

Ken and Julie are coming with me.

**__**

What do you guys think?


	4. A Simple Back Flip

**__**

Author's Notes:

Pyro Bear - I did get it. Will do, pussy cat! J 

Summergirl63088 - Thank you.

Lala - Please read on. There are 3 chapters after the first one. I'd appreciate it if you'd read them before saying she's perfect. Looks can be deceiving. Trust me.

Bella - Apology accepted (You don't need to apologize). Thank you.

LJ - Please read every chapter. And there are 5 people who didn't think so. If they did, I wouldn't have put it there. It does, however, play a somewhat important part in the story.

And, we're going to say that they were 12 in D2. 

On with the story!

As it turns out, Coach Wilson only wanted to know what name I wanted on my jersey. I told him 'L. Morgan'. 

I have no idea what he wanted to talk to Adam and Scooter about.

__

Dear Diary, 

It really feels good to have someone besides Ken know about Kaylee. I don't think I could have kept that from my roommates. Especially considering all the pictures I have of her.

There are 5 people at Eden Hall who know about Kaylee. Besides me. At least I know I can trust them. And I know they aren't going to go around telling people that I'm Lauren Walker. You never know about these people. Someone may know Lance…

I'm so happy that I'm not a figure skater anymore. It was kind of creepy to be followed everywhere I went. Don't get me wrong, Diary, I loved skating. It was the only time I could be alone. In my own little world, and not have to worry about what my mother would say.

But I'd much rather play hockey. I did have a lot of fun at the Junior Goodwill Games, as an ice skater, and win gold. But watching the hockey games, and seeing how much fun Ken had playing, I wanted to try. I'd had enough of skating.

I kind of feel like Kaylee's missing out on a lot of things. Most babies don't have a mother who is a sophomore in high school. And aren't famous. And most babies have 2 parents. Kaylee has a Grandpa, and Uncle and a mother. All three trying to raise her as a normal baby.

Someone hit me. Kaylee's got more than most other babies. She's probably the only kid her age with a trust fund, and enough money in one savings account for tuition for a 4 year college!

Someone define "normal" for me, please.

Laura

"Laura! Want to play some street hockey?" Connie came running in just as I was closing my diary.

"Who's all playing?" I asked.

"Everyone from the JV team, Adam, Scooter and you if you want." she said.

"Sure. Why not." I grabbed my skates and stick and followed her outside.

"Ok, Scooter and Julie are goalies. Because putting Goldberg in the goal, is too easy." Charlie said.

"Hey! Spazway!" someone yelled.

"Hey guys! This is Laura. She's going to play. Ok?" Connie asked and introduced me to everyone.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Ok. Laura on Scooter's team. Connie on Julie's." Charlie yelled.

"Laura, you take the face off." Adam said.

"Ok."

Ken was taking the face off for the other side.

"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just 'cuz I know ya." I said, smiling.

"Don't expect you to. Just too bad that we know each other's moves. Otherwise it would've a bit more interesting." he said.

As soon as Charlie dropped the puck, I got it through Ken's legs and passed it to Adam. 

"Guess you don't know all my moves, huh?"

"Ok. Maybe not. You're good."

"This is a bit harder than playing against a 8 year old, I guess."

Adam passed the puck to Averman, but Connie got it away from him, and passed it to Fulton. Just as Fulton was getting ready to do his slap shot, I skated by and stole the puck. I passed to Portman, who passed it back to me once I got a clear shot at the goal. I got it past Julie and scored.

"Dude! Unfair! Call her ref!" Fulton yelled. 

The 'ref', meaning Russ Tyler, said nothing.

We played for another hour or so. The final score was 14-5. My team won.

"Not fair! The had Adam, Laura and Portman!" Luis yelled.

"Life is short, then you die. So party hard and don't complain." I smiled.

"You're a very strange person." Guy said.

"And you're a strange little dude. So we're even." 

"Look what we have here, Cole." I turned around to see Riley and Cole.

"3 of our players, and the entire JV team. What should we do?" Cole said.

"You can start by moving your fat ass out of my way. Unlike some people, I actually shower, which is what I'd like to do now." I tried to get past them, but Cole grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back.

"Didn't I warn you about something yesterday? What was it?" I pretended to ponder.

"I do believe you told them not to fuck with you." Adam said.

"Yes. That's it." I said. "Ya know, a simple back flip on my part, and I can pull both your arms out of their sockets, cause you lots of pain, and a trip to the emergency room. Or you can just let me go, and I'll do nothing."

He didn't let go.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you. And there are enough witnesses here, so don't try taking me to court about this. I gave you a choice."

Before Portman or Fulton even thought of helping, I was behind Cole, and his arms were in funny positions. He was screaming like a bat with its head cut off. I popped his arms back into their sockets, out of pity. He screamed even louder.

"Baby. Next time listen to me, and I won't have to do that."

"Where'd you learn that?" Fulton marveled.

"I took a karate class for 8 years. My dad made me. I hated it. But I am a triple black belt. Although, I never thought I'd have to use those skills."

I went back to my dorm, and unpacked some pictures. I reached the bottom of the bag, and found a double frame. Inside was a picture of my mom and me, when I was 5, and on the other side, a picture of me and Kaylee a few hours after we got home from the hospital after she was born.

I love those pictures. I may not like mother, but I still love the picture. When I'm at home, the thing sits on my nightstand. Kaylee has one, too. Hers sits on her dresser.

"Hey." Connie and Julie came in. "When's your first game?"

"Next Friday. My jersey should be here by then, so I don't have to use a practice one." I replied.

"Cool." Julie said.

I'd changed into my pajamas and was about to get into bed, and read, when someone knocked on the door.

Connie opened it. It was Dean Buckley.

"Is Laura in here? She needs to come to my office." he said.

I put a pair of flip flops on and followed him.

"Laura, Mr. Riley here claims you assaulted Cole. Is that true?" he asked me as we got to his office.

"Actually, he was harassing me and I tried to get away from him, and he grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. I couldn't move. I asked him to let go, but he wouldn't. So I did a black flip. He had his chance to let go. I had no other choice. I did not feel like standing around all day, as his hostage. I did pop his arms out of the sockets, but I also popped them back in. I really didn't feel like filling out paperwork."

"This is outrageous! That girl is a menace to society!" Mr. Riley yelled.

"No! You, your son, and his friend the menaces. If he had listened to me, I never would have done what I did. I think you need to just butt the hell out! This does not concern you, and your son needs to realize that you can't help him get out of every little mess he gets himself into!" I yelled, and stormed out.


	5. So Much Pain

**__**

Author's Notes:

Roxy Angel: Thank you.

Dana: Okay. Whatever. Thank you.

Cat's eye: Look below.

Summergirl63088: Thank you.

On with the story!

"I swear, this is so stupid. I'm not going to continue at this school if that's what happens when I try to defend myself?" I grumbled.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked. 

He was coming in from the game, I think.

"I just got called into the office about dislocating Cole's shoulder." I glared at the floor.

"Riley's dad, huh?" he asked.

"Yes. I yelled at him, too."

"I don't think anyone's done that one before"

"Great. I'm going to get into even more trouble now, because I'm the only person that's yelled at that dumbass."

"Don't feel bad. He deserved it. Nice pajamas, by the way." he smiled and turned to go to his dorm.

I blushed. 

__

Great. Now he knows I wear Care Bear pajamas to bed. Next chance I get, I'm going shopping for new pajamas.

"What was that all about?" Connie asked, meaning Dean Buckley knocking at our door. "You look a little red, by the way."

"Don't ask." I said, crawling into bed.

The next morning Cole stayed far away from me. But that didn't stop him from giving me dirty looks. He wasn't the only one, though. Maybe it was my outfit. A low cut top and an above the knee khaki skirt, that was tight fitting. And a pair of platform sandals.

"Last night's outfit was better than that." Adam whispered in my ear as he walked past.

I blushed, again. _Dammit. I'm never wearing my pajamas outside of my dorm ever again._

"What was that about?" Julie asked, staring after Adam.

"You don't want to know." I replied.

"Ok. See you later. Too bad you have to sit with Varsity." she said.

"At least I don't have to stay in Varsity dorms. There are no other girls on the Varsity team. Which totally sucks."

I grabbed a couple muffins (Chocolate Chip) and an orange juice and went to sit down.

"Think you could possibly show more skin tomorrow? Or is today just a fluke?" Jake Mitchell asked.

"Fuck off." I grumbled.

"It was just a joke." he said. "I take it you're not a morning person, huh?"

"What do you think?" I said.

"Either kiss or shut up. I don't want to hear it." Luke Smatt said.

I had had my fill of Varsity. I stood up and walked over to Luke. I poured my orange juice on his head.

"You bitch! I just showered." he yelled, throwing a piece of toast at me. I ducked and it hit a cheerleader.

I got out of there fast. I didn't want to be in there when an all out food fight erupted.

I walked to Biology. Averman was already there. I hadn't noticed he wasn't at breakfast.

"Hey Laura. Wassup?" he asked, without looking up. Oh, he was studying for tomorrow's test.

"I think I just started a food fight in the cafeteria. I poured my orange juice on Luke Smatt. Other than that, not much. You?"

He stared at me for a minute. "Are you for real?"

I nodded.

"Wish I'd been there to see that." he laughed.

"Laura, you may not want to leave the room any time soon. Varsity is on the rampage, so are the cheerleaders. And they're after you." Russ yelled, running in.

"Yeah? Well, class starts in 10 seconds. They can't touch me. Not with the teacher in here." I smiled. "How bad was it?"

"The cheerleaders kind of got the butt end of it. They weren't fast enough to get out of the cafeteria. So everybody went after them." Fulton said.

"Good morning class." Mr. Marin said. "Laura, the Varsity hockey team, and both cheerleading squads are outside looking for you. It can wait until after class.

__

Thank you! There is a God!

"You know, you have practice today. Your team mates are going to kill you." Ken said.

"Shut your trap." 

Spanish was next. With most of the Varsity team, and some of the cheerleaders. Lucky for me, the teacher was already there when I got there.

5 minutes into class, it felt as if it were raining. I looked up. It was, raining honey. And just on me.

"Laura! Get out of here! Wash yourself up, before you come back." Ms. Devins yelled.

I walked to my dorm, and changed into a pair of faded blue jeans, a white sweater, but kept the shoes. I ended up throwing the outfit away. It was way beyond cleaning.

I walked back in, and a few minutes later, was hit by a random piece of paper. I opened it. 

****

You think that was bad? Just wait until 

practice rolls around, you'll be in so

much pain, you won't be able to move.

Practice did roll around, and I did almost skip. But I really wanted to play in the game.

As soon as I got onto the ice, I was slammed into the boards, and practice hadn't even started yet.

It seemed like every time I tried to move, someone checked me. The last time I got checked, I considered staying down. They wouldn't do anything then. At least I didn't think they would. 

But I had to get up, though. After practice, I slowly walked back to the girl's locker room, and showered.

They were right, I can barely move, I hurt so bad.

**__**

To any cheerleader that may happen to read this story, please don't take offense to this chapter. I don't hate cheerleaders, some of my friends are cheerleaders, and I'm trying out in a couple of weeks, for basketball cheerleading. GO OWLS!


	6. Going Home

** __**

Author's Notes:

Hailie Jade Potter: Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

Kristin: Thank you. I'm glad you think so.

On with the story!

I didn't feel like going back to my dorm quite yet, plus I don't think I could have made it there, I was in so much pain.

I knew that JV practice didn't start for a half hour. So I got some homework out of my bag to do. I guess I wasn't paying attention to the time, because the next thing I knew, Connie and Julie were coming in.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Julie asked, setting her bag down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tiredly.

"You have a huge bruise on the left side of your face." Connie said.

__

Damn. And I thought no one would know.

"A few guys on the team were pissed at me, more so than before, and checked me hard into the boards, like every five seconds." I said, getting up.

"Ouch. I knew they were mean and vicious. But not that mean and vicious." Connie said.

And with that, they both walked out. I was sick of being in the locker room. I walked out, and watched JV practice a little. 

"TGIF. Thank God It's Friday." I muttered, and walked back to my dorm. I searched around a little, and found a bag, and started packing. I only needed one bag. I didn't pack anything too revealing, just in case my dad had company (business partners) over this weekend. The last time I did that, on of them kept staring at my chest. I learned my lesson after that. That, and Dad doesn't like it when I wear clothes like that. Not around Kaylee and Caleb.

Then I remembered that I had plenty of clothes at home, and emptied my bag and put my homework and a few books in it.

"Hey! When are you guys leaving?" Connie asked.

"As soon as Julie and Ken are ready to go." I replied.

"I'll be ready in a couple minutes. We're coming back Sunday night, right?" Julie asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'm going to get a bag, and start packing."

Ken came in then. "Are you guys ready yet?"

Julie's packing. I am, though."

"Ok." he replied.

"Who're your roommates?" I asked, sitting on the bed, then jumping up. "I have to change! And Julie, don't pack anything that shows more skin than normal. My dad tends to have unexpected company, and they like to stare, if you know what I mean."

She nodded.

I dug through my drawers, and found a khaki skirt, a white tank top, and a light green sweater. And eventually found a pair of clogs.

"You look nice." Adam said, from the doorway.  
"Dude! When'd you get here?" I cried. "Hey, Ken, you never answered my question.

"A few minutes ago." Adam said.

"Russ and an empty bed." Ken said.

"Fun."

Julie was done packing by then. "Are you guys ready?"

Ken and I nodded.

"Then let's go. I'll see you Sunday, Connie. Good-bye, Adam." Julie said.

They both waved.

"Where's your car?" Julie asked.

I pointed to it.

"It's nice." she said.

"Birthday present. I didn't get a say in what kind of car my dad bought me. Caleb did, though. He wanted to get me a double decker bus, though." 

They both laughed.

"Just give me a sec. I gotta clean the trunk and back seat a little. My car's a mess. I'm sorry." I said.

It didn't take too long to clean them. Ken sat in the back seat, after I moved the car seat.

It took about 45 minutes to get to my house. We talked about almost everything under the sun. They told me about the people on my team, and stuff like that.

As soon as I got inside the door, and put my stuff down, Caleb came flying into the room. He threw himself into my arms.

"Laura!" he screamed.

"Hey!" I said, lifting him up, and kissing his head.

"How long are you staying?" he asked, after I set him down.

"Till Sunday night." I replied.

"Oh. I thought you were staying longer." he pouted.

"No. But I get a week off for Thanksgiving vacation, and I'll be here the entire time, and I have a week and a half for Christmas vacation." 

"Good." he said, and ran off.

"Nice kid." Julie said.

"He's just hyper…24/7. " I smiled. "Caleb Dean! Come back here!" 

He ran back. "Yeah?"

"Tell Molly that I'm here and I brought 2 friends. Where's Dad and Kaylee?"

"Dad's in a meeting, and Kaylee's in the kitchen with Molly. Molly's making supper, and Kaylee's watching her, from her high chair." he ran out.

"Ok. Thanks. Come on guys, I'll show you to your rooms. Julie, you can either have your own room, or you can stay in mine."

"Um, I'll stay in yours." she said. "Doesn't Kaylee sleep in there, too?"

"No, she has her own room." I replied.

Ken's room was first, my dad hired a decorator and gave Ken his own room at everyone of the houses we'd lived at. Which was cool. Because then he didn't have to get lost trying to find his room. I still get lost trying to find mine

My room was just a few doors down from Ken's. Kaylee's was next to it. Caleb's was a few doors from hers, and on the other side of the hall.

"I'm going to go get Kaylee. Come downstairs when you're done." I said. Julie nodded.

I went straight for the kitchen. Molly had her back to me.

"Hey Molly."

"Good Lord, child. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she cried.

I laughed. "No. I'm here for my baby girl."

Kaylee squealed and held her arms out to me.

"Hey baby! I missed you." I kissed her cheek, and she played with my braids. She's in love with my hair, which is long and brown. Hers is a golden brown.

"Laura! I need your help!" Caleb screamed. 

I walked to the den, where his voice was coming from.

"Whatcha need?" I asked.

"I need a ride to Derrek's. He's spending the night, but his brother can't drive him here, because his mom has the car." he said.

"Can't Dad drive you?" I asked.

"He asked me to ask you." he said, looking like he was about to cry.

"Ok. Just let me tell Ken and Julie." 

"Just go. I'll take Kaylee for you." Julie said.

"Thanks. We'll be back soon. I think." 

Caleb ran to the front hall and put his coat and shoes on.

The drive was short, 15 minutes.

Caleb ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. I had just stepped onto the steps when the doors opened.

"Hi. Is Derrek here?" Caleb asked, hopping up and down.

"Simmer down, kid." I said, softly.

He ignored me.

"He's almost ready, you can come in." the boy at the door said.

We both stepped in.

"Derrek! Caleb's here!" 

A blonde haired boy came down the steps. "Okay. Bye Brian. I'll be home tomorrow. And Mom already knows."

Caleb and Derrek ran for the car, Caleb in the front. I sighed. We were about to have the same argument we had had before we came.

"Caleb Dean Morgan, get your scrawny butt in the back seat. I don't feel like getting arrested today." I yelled.

He pouted and got in the back. The car seat got pushed out.

"Ok. I'll put that in the front." I muttered.


	7. Matthew Morgan

** __**

Author's Notes: 

Here are some reviews I missed last chapter:

Cake Eater: Thanks! I love care bears So I had to add that in there.

Charismatic: Thank you for pointing those things out. But you have remember, Laura lived in LA and NYC before moving to Minnesota. So having a black belt in anything, is probably a good thing.

Star: I don't even know why I bother replying to you. But I s'pose it's because I have nothing better to do, and I've replied to everyone else. If you look at other stories, or even some movies, they say, and sometimes do, much worse things than the word "fuck". And the movies are rated PG-13. So if you have a problem with it, don't read the story.

Dana: Ok. Whatever you say.

Here are for this chapter (reviews from chapter 6)

Cake Eater: Thank you.

Maddy Nicola Snape: Thank you. I'm glad at least one person isn't offended by anything in my story.

NOoNeSpEcIaL00: Deal with it, ok? I don't hate cheerleaders! In fact, I am one. It wouldn't make much sense to be a cheerleader and hate them at the same time.

Hot stuff: Thanks.

Lala: I really don't know what to say to you. So please don't get mad, and think I hate you. I just don't know how to reply to what you said.

I hope no one gets mad because there isn't much of the Ducks in this chapter, but maybe some ppl will stop thinking Laura's a Mary Sue after reading this chapter.

And if I cam off mean in my replies, I didn't mean it. Honestly. So don't take it too personally.

Happy Halloween everyone! (I'm going to be a cat. You're never too old to go trick or treating!!)

The days passed by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was almost time for Thanksgiving vacation. I was getting out 2 days early so I could fly down to California, a place I hadn't been in 3 years, to visit my grandparents.

I heard a loud thud outside the door, and opened it. I started laughing as soon as I did.

Julie was on top of Portman, with her fist raised, ready to punch him. I thought of stopping it, but decided against it. It wasn't any of my business. And besides, Portman probably deserved it. He deserves a lot more than that from her, though.

My dad couldn't come with us to go see his parents, because he had to go to Maine, to fix something. We have a "Don't ask, don't tell" policy when it comes to his job, and my school problems. He lets me deal with my problems on my own. Which, to some people, may seem as a bad thing, but he says its to teach me that he isn't always going to be there for me. So, I guess it's ok.

So Dad was going to drop Kaylee and Caleb off here, and they'd stay in Dean Buckley's office, until I was done packing my bags, and my car.

"So, what'd he do this time?" I asked, when Julie walked in. I was under my bed trying to find my other clog. After 5 minutes, I gave up. It was no use.

"Huh? Oh, he was being a jerk. Like always." she said, plopping herself down on her bed.

"Ok. Well, I'm finished packing, so I'm going to go put this in the car, get the shrimps and go. I'll see you when I get back." I said.

Connie and Guy were on her bed, making out. They did that often. Well, after they have a fight, they make up, and end up making out on her bed. It's grossing me out. But I don't want to say anything. It's her room, too. In fact, it was hers before mine.

They both waved.

I grabbed my suitcase, bag, carry on bag, and walked to my car. I had to clean it a little first. The put everything in there, a total of 2 suitcases and 2 bags. I'm lucky. Nana and Papa have a car seat for Kaylee, so I don't have to bring that with, to LA.

"Ok, let's go." I said, walking into Dean Buckley's office. Riley and Cole were already there. Riley was holding Kaylee.

"This thing belong to you?' he asked.

"Some days, yes. Some days, no." I said, taking her from him.

"I want front seat!" Caleb yelled. We were outside at that time. I was trying to strap Kaylee into her car seat. She was making a big fuss. I looked up to the sky.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Looking for flying cows, and if I have another head. Get into the back seat." I said.

He pouted, but got in. 

It was 45 minute drive, and the airplane was 3 hours.

"I'm bored, Laura!" Caleb complained.

"Here" I said, handing him my geometry homework. Which, I must say, I'm getting an F in. "Do this, then."

"But I don't understand any of it." he whined.

"You have 2 choices, kid. Do my geometry homework, or be quiet and read a book." I replied.

"But I don't have a book."

I handed him one.

"I don't like this one."

"Go sit someplace else. You're bothering me."

He got up and sat with the people sitting in front of us.

"Does this child belong to you?" the boy from in front of me peered over his seat.

"Nope. Ever seen him before in my life." I replied, trying to get Kaylee to calm down. She's never been on a plane before.

"Laura kicked me out of my seat. She said I was bothering her." Caleb said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you before in my life. And when we get to LA, you explain to Nana and Papa why I'm not talking to you, Caleb."

"I told you she was my sister!" Caleb said, triumphantly.

"Hi. I'm Danny."

"Laura. Caleb, do me a favor and keep you mouth shut."

"You're not very nice." the girl next to Danny said.

"It wasn't in the job description." I replied.

Soon, the stewardess told everyone to return to their seats, that we'd be landing soon.

"Laura! Caleb!" I heard Nana yell when we got into the terminal.

"And this must be my great-granddaughter, Kaylee Jo." Papa said.

"I'm so glad you could come." Nana said, taking Kaylee from Papa.

"So are we, Nana." I smiled and hugged Papa.

When we got to their house, it was late, and Caleb and Kaylee had to go to bed. I gave Kaylee a bath, and tried to sing her to sleep, but it didn't work, so I ended up rocking her. Then went downstairs to talk to Nana.

"Hello, darling." she said, putting her book down.

"Hey, Nana." I smiled.

"I was so happy you guys could make it. I didn't think you'd want to come back after what happened with Lance and Matt…"she trailed off, after looking at my face.

"I don't want to talk about Matt, Nana. This week is for vacation. We're not going to dwell on the past." I said, abruptly.

"But everyone needs to talk about it. I was visiting his grave last week and some of your friends were there, putting flowers on his grave. They told me they do it every week. They're always asking about you, dear." she said.

"I don't want to talk about this, Grandmother!" I said. 

__

I never call her that, she knows something's bothering me. Dammit. I knew I shouldn't have come back here.

"It wasn't your fault, Madeline! You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened."

"But it was my fault! Don't you get it? It was my fault. If I hadn't just stood there, he might still be alive today!"

"Stop saying that, Madeline Elizabeth! You couldn't do anything. If you had tried to stop Lance, then you'd be next to Matthew in the cemetery today! And Caleb wouldn't have any siblings at all!"

"Mom would still be with them, though."

"No, she wouldn't have. Your mother would have left whether Matt died or not."

"But Nana! She told me it was my fault that he died! And I believe her. No one was there to stop me from doing anything. I could have stopped Lance. Matt would still be alive today. I'd have a my best friend, and twin back! And Lance would be in jail, not running free."

"Stop saying that. First of all, your mother was a selfish wench. She didn't think of anyone but herself. She wasn't ready to have kids. That's why she left. When her oldest son died, she didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could. She blamed the person that was standing there, watching it. And that person just happened to be you. In her mind, it was, blame Madeline. She was there. She quit figure skating, and because of it, her brother was killed. It's all her fault. But it isn't. None of it was your fault."

"But I could have done something! It was only Lance, Matt and me. And Lance was drunk. We were by a swimming pool. It wasn't going to take much to overpower a drunk person. I could have saved him, Nana. Matt would still be here today. He would be upstairs, playing with Kaylee. And it's all my fault that he isn't. If I wasn't thinking of myself, and if I was going to survive, then Matt would be upstairs." I was crying so hard that I couldn't see straight anymore, at this point.

"Honey, there was nothing you could have done. Lance had a gun. And a drunk man with a gun is worse than a sober man with a gun. It's not your fault. You have to realize that." Nana kissed my cheek and walked away.

"But it was my fault. It really was." I mumbled.

We flew back a week later, and everything Nana had said that night kept going through my head. Maybe it wasn't my fault, but realizing that wasn't going to bring Matt back…


	8. Kidnapped

**__**

Author's Notes: 

Maddy Nicola Snape: Thank you, but I don't really feel like writing slash right now. Maybe in a few hundred years, if I'm still around by then. I probably won't be, but I just like to call it wishful thinking.

Dana: I sorry. I hope you read the author's note. My brother got mad at me, and screwed with chapter 7. I do understand what you were saying, though.

Cake Eater: Thanks. I did have fun. Especially falling out of my desk in 7th hour while we were playing Phase 10. That doesn't have anything to do with going trick or treating. But I did almost pull Amanda down with me! 

Dark-angel0098: Thanks. I read your story. Did you get my review?

Pyro Bear: Thank you for your support, baby cakes. But we lost. 12-39. I think I told you that already…

Charisma: To me, there's really no reason to write a story when nobody likes it and stops reading it. I do, however, know what an insult and a flame is. I did make it to the 10th grade, didn't I? That's still a mystery to me, too. (Please don't get mad at me if this comes out sounding rude. I don't mean to be.)

JayKay: Thanks. By the way, just curious. What's a Canadian bobblehead army?

I sighed. I was in so much pain. I thought practice was painful. No one ever told me what it was like to get kidnapped. Or that it causes a lot of pain. I looked around. Riley, Scooter and Adam. It would be just my luck that when I'm being kidnapped, Riley comes around to beat the shit out of me, with Adam and Scooter trying to stop him.

Ok, maybe I should start at the beginning. 

It started yesterday, I think. I had gotten around to going back to practice, after being gone for a week. The entire team , save Scooter and Adam, were still mad at me, and were doing their best to cause a lot of pain for me. I have never been in this much pain before in my life.

One of the guys on the team, is on scholarship. And nobody but me knows. It was an accident that I had found out. And he's the one that checks me the hardest. He doesn't want me to tell anyone. 

After practice, I went into the locker room to change and take a shower. I was just getting out of the shower, when I noticed that my clothes were gone. I had nothing but a towel. 

"Dammit. Jerks. I'm not leaving. I am not walking back to my dorm in nothing but a towel. I'll wait for JV practice." I said to myself. 

Then remembered that JV didn't have practice today.

"Ok, so they're smarter than I thought they were. I wonder if there's a phone in here…" 

There wasn't. 

__

I wonder if Julie or Connie leaves clothes in here.

Lucky for me, they do. So I changed into Connie's clothes, ran back to my dorm, changed into my own clothes, and then ran back to the locker room to put her clothes back. Before she got back. I didn't want her getting mad at me.

I laid down on my bed, and was able to get at least a few minutes of rest. Then went down to eat supper. 

I had long since given up on sitting with the Varsity, as to avoid any unnecessary contact. I sat alone at an empty table that I had found near the back of the cafeteria.

After eating, I went outside. JV was playing street hockey, so I decided since I had nothing better to do, I'd watch.

About 5 minutes after getting there, Portman and Dwayne came and sat down.

"Howdy." Dwayne said.

I smiled.

"Hey, Laura." Portman said.

I smiled at him, too.

"You sure do have a pretty smile, ma'am." Dwayne said.

"Thank you, Dwayne." I said, blushing slightly. 

"He's right, you do. And you look cute when you blush." Portman said.

"Are you two flirting with me?"

"No."

"Maybe."

"I see you found some clothes, Morgan!" someone yelled.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to scare me off, or embarrass me for that matter." I yelled back, not even looking behind me, for fear of more pain.

*Narrator's POV*

No one saw the man that was in bushes. Spying on them. Recording their every move, or at least _someone's _every move. He smirked to himself as Laura yelled that last comment, and almost laughed as the young boy that had made the comment about finding clothes ran at her, but was disappointed to see another young man stop him from doing so.

"Damn, that would have been Interesting. Would have made my job even more easier. Damn you, Diane. I don't know why you couldn't have just killed her yourself. She's your daughter." the man grumbled to himself. "You should have just done it yourself to begin with, then that bratty boy would still be alive."

He then perked up as he saw Laura stand up.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go get some sleep. I'm really tired." she called out to the players on the court. A few waved, but otherwise didn't even acknowledge her.

*Laura's POV*

I yawned as I walked to my dorm room. It was late, I s'pose, and I was really tired. I didn't feel like doing anything.

I didn't notice the man lurking in the shadows until it was too late. 

I screamed as I felt a hand grab me. Then relaxed a little, thinking it was just Riley, coming to bitch me out.

"Riley go away. I don't care for your shit right now." I said, struggling to get loose.

But the hand was too large to be Riley's. That's when I got scared. I was going to scream, but whomever the hand belonged to pressed a piece of cloth against my mouth. It was sweet smelling. I was barely able to see Riley run up with Scooter and Adam running after. I heard a girl scream, and tried to figure out who it was, but it was to no avail. Then the world slowly became engulfed in blackness.

*Narrator's POV*

The man smiled as he took the cloth away from Laura's face. But then realized there were 3 people watching him, and he had to do something about them.

He knew that he couldn't just kill them, which was what he had planned on doing, but it wasn't a very good plan, seeing as how he didn't have much time before Laura's room mates returned. He had been studying the three girls for a month, now, and knew their schedule's fairly well.

He groaned as he knew what he had to do about these three boys watching him, not moving, not talking, just staring. He did the only thing he could think of at the time, he knocked them out.

He cursed himself as he tried to get the 4 teenagers to his van. If only he had worn a mask or something, he wouldn't have this problem.

*Laura's POV*

I groaned, as everything came into perspective. 

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Adam said.

I turned my head in surprise, I hadn't been expecting Adam, but he was also tied up, and so were Riley and Scooter. Which surprised me. There are going to be a lot of very upset people. Especially Julie and Coach Wilson. Julie, because she'll probably think I purposely got her boyfriend kidnapped. Which wasn't entirely my fault. Coach Wilson, for the loss of 3 of his players, and his only goalie.

"Is it just me or have we been kidnapped?" I asked, still a little groggy.

"I'd like to say it's just your imagination, but unfortunately, I can't. That would be a lie." Adam said.

__

And this is about where you came in.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings, in case we lived and made it out of this ugly place alive, the cops were going to want to know what it looked like.

"Good. You're finally awake." I heard a woman's voice. 

It was surprisingly familiar. 

I turned, and almost gagged. It was my mother. With Caleb and Kaylee. I seriously thought of crying, but decided that might scare Caleb. Kaylee had no idea what was going on. After all, she was only 3 years old.

I wasn't very happy to see the woman, to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a little harder than I had expected to.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." she smirked.

"Laura? Do you know here?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, she's my mother."


	9. Rescued

Adam was a little surprised, but if he had wanted to say something, he didn't.

"I don't know what you have against me. I'm your mother. I was in labor with you and Matt for about 29 hours." she said.

"Why the hell do you think we hate you?! You left! Just because I quit figure skating, which, by the way, is no fucking reason to leave your husband and children." I screamed.

"I know. But I didn't think you would forget about me." she said, sadly.

"We did! Or at least we were trying to. Dad and I got rid of everything in the house that reminded us of you. We threw them out, and burned a lot of the junk, also." I said.

"I feel so unwanted." she said.

"You are unwanted." Caleb said, softly.

Lucky for him, she didn't hear him.

"Diane, I thought you said you weren't going to let her know that we had Kaylee and Caleb." a man walked in.

I gasped, as I recognized who it was.

"I knew it! Dammit! No wonder. I can't believe I didn't realize that earlier. He said something about you when he grabbed Matt that night! Dammit, you two are in on this together! I can't believe you two! Why do you do this? Why? To mess with my head?!" I screamed even louder this time, trying my hardest to get loose.

"I wouldn't even bother with that. We tied you up the tightest. I know that you're an expert when it comes to tying and getting out of ropes. I remember when you and Matt were younger. I always found it amusing to come home from an evening out with your father to find the sitter hog tied to the bed post in one of the guest rooms, with lipstick all over her face, and chocolate syrup in her hair. It was no wonder that we could never find a sitter for you two." 

__

How dare she, how dare she?! How can she bring up Matt at a time like this? God, I'm beginning to feel sick.

"Fuck off." I said.

"I'd watch the way you talk to the two of us. After all, we have all control over what happens to Kaylee." my mother said, and walked out. After tying Caleb to a chair, directly in front of me.

I gasped, as I saw the large purple bruise forming under his right eye.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Are you guys?" he replied.

"I'm fine." Adam said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I'm ok. My head hurts a little." Scooter said. He'd just come too.

"I'm going to somehow find a way to blame this all on you 4." Riley said, angrily.

"Shut up!" we all yelled.

"This is not the time to be pointing fingers at people, Riley. We could be killed any time now, and I highly doubt that anyone actually knows where we are." I yelled at him.

"Time to call your parents." Lance sang as he walked in with a portable phone.

I thought for a minute. Both Caleb and I get to talk, if we keep him on the phone with my dad for at least 2 minutes, then they can trace the call.

"We'll start with this one." he said, poking Riley with his foot. 

I zoned out, thinking of ways I could keep my dad on the phone for 2 minutes. But I knew it would never work.

"Your turn, Lauren." Lance said.

"It's Laura." I said.

"Whatever." he replied, and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hi, Dad." I said.

"Laura!" he shouted.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"I miss you, and we're doing everything we can to find you guys."

"I miss you, too. And I know."

"Alright, that's enough. It's his turn, now." Lance said.

"Daddy?" Caleb asked.

They talked for a little bit, and then Lance said a few things to him, and hung up.

By then, I knew it'd been more than 2 minutes.

__

Oh, I hope they have the phones tapped.

*Julie's POV*

"Julie! They found them! Mr. Morgan had his phones tapped or whatever and they were on the phone long enough to get the location of where they are!" Connie yelled.

"Great." I muttered.

"Julie are you ok?" Connie asked, looking at me.

"I'm fine. But the deal's off. I'm not going to be nice to her anymore. You know I can't stand her, and I'll give you your money back as soon as I can find it, because I'm not going to be nice to her anymore. And there's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind." I said.

"Julie, she's a person, she isn't a threat to you. She doesn't like your boyfriend, or anything. And it wasn't her fault he got kidnapped." Connie sighed, exasperated.

"It is in my book." I muttered, and continued to search under my bed. 

__

I know it's under hear somewhere.

"Dammit, Julie! She doesn't like him the way you like him! She likes him as a friend! Besides, she likes Adam."

This got my attention, and I gave up my search.

"How would you know? Did she tell you or something?" 

"No. It's the way she acts around him. Like last week, after she got called into the Dean's office for dislocating Cole's shoulders? She must have ran into Adam coming back here, because the next day, she blushed when he walked past her in the cafeteria. She blushes every time she sees him. And in case you haven't noticed, Scooter wasn't the only one that got kidnapped. And if you had a heard a word Mr. Morgan had said when he came to investigate, the person that kidnapped them, wasn't after Scooter or Adam or Riley. They were after Laura."

"I don't care who he or she or it was after! I still don't like her. She's a showoff and a goody two shoes. And if I wasn't under oath by you, I would have told her that. I don't like her! Get that through your head! I. Don't. Like. Laura. And I never will."

I stopped listening to her after that.

*Laura's POV*

"This is all your fault, Morgan. As soon as we get out of here, I'm going to get Coach Wilson to kick you off the team." Riley said.

He'd been babbling on and on about this for what seemed like years, but was probably only 5 minutes.

"It's too late for that." I said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Riley asked.

__

Finally, he's on a different subject.

"I already quit. I quit after practice today." I said.

"You haven't even gone through an actual game, and you quit?!" Caleb asked.

"Stuff a sock in it, kid." Riley said.

"Don't talk to my brother that way." I said.

"Fine." 

"Finally. He shut up!" Scooter said.

"So, who's Kaylee?" Riley asked.

"None of your damn business." I replied.

"Who's Matt, then?" he asked.

"Also, none of your damn business." 

"Is anything my business?"

"Would you just shut the hell up?!?!?" Lance yelled.

"Who died and made you dictator?" I mumbled.  
"You know, when I get the signal, you're the first to die." Lance said, pointing his gun at Riley.

"My father will hear about this!" Riley yelled.

"News flash, Rick! We're all gonna die! Of course your dad's gonna hear about this! On every news station, in every newspaper and around every corner in the entire state of Minnesota!" Scooter yelled.

"You guys are giving me a headache." Adam said.

"Shut up, Banksie!" Riley yelled.

"Everybody shut the hell up!" Caleb yelled.

"This is not my ideal way to die." Riley said.

"Look, we've all been in the same room with each other for the last 6 hours. Hardly any of us can stand each other, but we're going to have to deal with it. Fighting with each other isn't going to help." Scooter said.

"And Kaylee and Matt are no concern of yours, Riley." Caleb said.

"Stuff a sock in it, kid."

Before Caleb could come up with a reply, there was a loud banging on the door.

"This is the FBI, open up!"

"Finally!" I cried.

10 minutes alter, we were all outside, but Kaylee was no where in site.

"Where's Kaylee?" I asked the man next to me.

"Who?" he asked.

"Kaylee. She's three. She's still in there." I said, frantically.

"There's also a women in there." the man said.

"Yeah, she's the brains of the operation, genius. And she's the one that has Kaylee." I said.

After that, I was escorted away from the man.

I think it was about 20 minutes, before I saw a female agent escort my mother out, in handcuffs. Another agent followed her, holding Kaylee. 

I shot up from where I was sitting, and ran over to her. No one bothered to stop me, probably because they were a little afraid of me. I sort of kicked a plain clothed agent in the groin, because I didn't know that he was an agent, I thought he was a friend of Lance's.

"Mama!" Kaylee screamed.

"Kaylee." I cried, taking her from the man.

"I wasn't scared, Mama." she giggled.

"I was, though." I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I can't believe you." My mother said.

"Oh, go away." I replied.

"This isn't the last of me. I'll be back." she warned.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied.

"Can we go home now, Mama?" Kaylee asked.

"Yeah, sweetheart." I said.

"We're going to take you back to school." an agent said. "We'll take these two home."

"No. They come with me." I said.

"I'm sorry miss, but that's the way it goes."

"If they don't come with me, I'll be one very unhappy person. And you don't want to see me unhappy." 

"Fine. Have it your way."

I smiled triumphantly.

"I still say this was all your fault." Riley said.

I was going to reply, but I didn't get a chance to. Adam turned around and punched him.

"For once in your life, shut up." 


	10. Moving Day

**__**

Author's Notes:

Summergirl63088 - Thanks. Sorry it took so long for me to update.

Plain Jane - Thanks. That's kind of what I was going for when I wrote it.

Bella - I made a couple of mistakes. I corrected them. And thank you for pointing that out to me.

Pyro Bear - You have a sick mind, child. LoL. You know I love ya!

Dana - I know it made no sense. But I fixed it to go along with the rest of the story. Or rather, everything else to go along with it.

JayKay - Thanks. It's all coming together now. I've got something like that. Except mine aren't bobbleheads, mine are teddy bears. Considering with all the teddy bears I have (stuffed animals and figurines), I could probably start an army. I have close to 100.

Cake Eater - I blame it all on the writer's block. And that annoying kid in my keyboarding class. This chapter should be better, though.

I sighed, looking up at the sky again.

It'd been a couple of weeks since the kidnapping, and everything calmed down. Although, there were 2 people still blaming me for it. 

Riley and Julie.

I knew she didn't like me, but I didn't think it was that bad. I'm switching dorms in a couple days. Connie spent as much time away from the dorm as she could, to get away from me and Julie fighting. I think the only time we spend in the dorm together, all three of us, is when we're going to bed.

I decided it was time to get up and go pack some more of my things. Hopefully, if I'm lucky, Julie won't be there when I get there.

"Hey, Laura." Adam said, as I walked past him.

"Hey." I smiled.

I have to admit, I do like him. And I was amazed when he punched Riley. Happy, but amazed. Riley deserved it, and if I had been Lance, I wouldn't have shot him right away. But then again, Lance has always been very dense.

"Are they having a trial?" he asked.

"Not for Lance. He confessed to everything. But my mother won't talk, so they have to have a trial, and we have to testify. We meaning Scooter, Riley, you and me." I replied.

"Wonderful." he said, and walked off.

"That went well." I muttered and continued on to my dorm to pack some more.

"Are you leaving Eden Hall?" Connie asked.

"Nope. Just moving to a different dorm." I said.

I have no idea how many times I've said that in the last week, but it had to be pretty high.

"Why?" she asked, looking through a magazine.

"Because Julie and I don't get along, and it's gotten to the point where you can't even be in your own dorm room. Yes, I have noticed that."

She blushed a little.

A few hours later, close to dinner time, I was finished. At least it was a Saturday.

"Ok. Now I've got to get everything from this room all the way to a room in the other dorm building." I mumbled. "Please, dear God, help me!"

"Hey. Want some help?" Ken asked.

Ok, that was freaky.

"Yes, please." I said.

"Fulton, Adam and I can help you." he said.

"You guys rock." I said, picking up my back pack and a box filled with all the letters and junk that people had sent to me when they heard that the great Lauren Walker was kidnapped. I haven't gotten around to opening them. I'm thinking of burning them.

"Where's your new dorm?" Adam asked.

"In the other building."

"Ouch."

It didn't take too long to move everything. I was so happy when I got everything to my dorm, that I almost cried. Don't ask me why, but it's true.

Until some new girl came, I have the room entirely to myself. 

I didn't feel like going to dinner, so I started to unpack things. I made my bed, first. Then changed into a new pair of pajamas. Even though I highly doubt that Adam will see these. They're green with frogs on them. I love them. I shoved a random CD into my player and was satisfied to hear Linkin Park coming out of the speakers.

I put my clothes into the closet and my dresser and unpacked my pictures, and my 'Have a Day' poster. I stuck it on the back of the door. Then put my picture poster/collage on the wall by the head of my bed.

My picture poster/collage is basically a collage of pictures. Mine has pictures of me from skating in competitions, to teaching Kaylee how to walk. My dad made it for me. Where as most people have scrapbooks, I have a picture poster/collage. I made one for Caleb last year. He loved it.

"Delivery for Laura Morgan." some banged on the door.

I opened it and laughed at the sight before me.

Adam and Ken were standing in front of me holding Burger King bags.

"Where the hell did you guys go?" I asked, stopping the CD.

"We brought you food. Oh, I forgot the drinks in the car. I'll be right back." Ken said.

"Personally, like the Care Bears better." Adam said, setting the bags down on my desk.

"That's it. From now on, I'm wearing normal clothes to bed. You're not allowed to see me in my pajamas." I said.


	11. Adam's Pajama Fetish

"Oh, but why not?" he laughed.

"Because I said so." I replied.

"I have no problem with your pajamas. I'm just simply stating my opinion. I like Care Bears more than frogs." he smiled.

I noticed a twinkle in his eyes. Weird.

"And I happen to like my frogs." I replied.

"I didn't know you had frogs." 

"Ok, now you're just getting annoying." I said.

"Good."

"Ok, I'm back." Ken said.

__

Finally. I don't think I could stand much more of him alone.

"I got root beer for you, Laura. But no going psycho **(Sound familiar, Kathy? Well, except instead of Orange Soda?)**. I don't think I could put up with that again." he continued.

"At least we aren't on a plane, this time." I said.

"Do I want to know?" Adam asked.

"Probably not." I replied.

We sat and talked for about an hour before Ken had to rush off to practice, since he was already 10 minutes late.

"Did you know there's a dance coming up?" Adam asked.

"Nope. I didn't have a clue." I replied, looking around for my CD case.

"It's a formal dance. All the girl are going crazy wondering whose going to ask them, and what they're going to wear to it." he continued.

"See, I don't worry about those things. Because I don't go to dances, well, actually, I've never been asked to one. And I loathe and despise all dresses. Skirts are fine, but I hate dresses. I have no idea why." 

"Would you go to this dance if someone asked you?" he asked.

"Depends on who asked me. It would have to be the right person. The first and last dance I went to, I ended up walking home, because my date was drunk, and didn't want to call his parents to come get us. I was 12."

"Would you go if the monkey asked you?" he mumbled.

"What?!" I cried.

"I asked if you'd go if I asked you?" 

I smiled. "Yes. I would."

"Then will you go with me?" 

"Yes. I will."

"Aw, crap, I have practice in 20 minutes, I'll see you later." he kissed my cheek and ran off.

"That was weird. And what the hell is it with him and my pajamas!?!" 

I was just sitting down to do some homework, when someone knocked on the door.

"You can just come in." I called.

"Hi." a girl peeked her head. 

She had purple hair, and by the looks of it, her normal color was brown. She was wearing a soccer uniform, too.

"Hi." I replied.

"I'm Jennifer. I take it you the new girl." 

"I've been going to school here for at least a month."

"I meant in the dorm." she replied.

Something tells me this girl lives for gossip. 

__

Why me?!

"Yes. As a matter of fact I am the new girl. And if you don't mind, I'm going to read my book and listen to my music at full blast until I decide I want to sleep. Then I will find a way to turn it up higher." I responded.

"You don't need to be so rude. I was just wondering." she said, getting huffy.

"I don't care. The last thing I need right now is the world's biggest gossiper in my face asking questions that I don't particularly want to answer."

"So, is it true that you quit hockey?"

"Like that!" I screamed, slamming the door.

"Normal schools favor football. But not this one. They favor hockey. And anything that happens to one of the players suddenly becomes everyone's business. Why me? Why couldn't I have just gone to a normal school? One that favors football, and where the football players think they rule the school? But no! Not me. I have to go to Eden Hall. That's it. I'm renaming this sorry excuse for a school. Eden Hell."

Knock, knock.

"What?" I screamed.

"Uh, hi. I'm Maya. Your new roommate." a girl poked her head inside. She had long golden blonde hair. I tend to look at hair colors. You can tell a lot about a person by they're hair color and smile. Or at least that's what I've been told. I don't know what you can tell by them, though.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Nice pj's." she smiled.

"So I've been told. Although, I prefer your opinion over his."

"Boyfriend troubles?"

"I wish. No, just a guy that always catches me at the worst times. When I'm wearing pajamas. Whether they be Care Bears or frogs."

"Ok."

"Don't mind me. I like to babble."

"Ok."

The next morning, I wasn't alone at my table in the back of the cafeteria. Maya sat with me. And then, of all people, Adam joined us.

"I'm beginning to think you look a lot better in your pajamas." he said, sitting down.

"Maya, this is Adam. Adam, this is my new room mate, Maya. And as I said before, you're not allowed to see my pajamas anymore." I said, staring intently at my orange.

"It's not going to get up and walk away." Maya said.

"Huh?" I looked up.

"You were staring intently at the orange. Just thought you might like to know that it won't get up and walk away." 

"Oh." I said.

"Are you going to the dance?" Adam asked Maya.

"Yeah. Somebody already asked me. Kinda freaky, considering I just got here yesterday." Maya smiled.

"Wanna go look at dresses with me after school, then?" I asked her.

"Sure. I haven't anything better to do."

Adam walked away after that. Something about not wanting to get into a 'girly' conversation. Guys, go figure.

Classes went well. Most of the Varsity players were avoiding me like the black plague. Which suits me just fine. I have somebody to talk to in class, now, too.

Maya's in all but 2 of my classes. Spanish and math. She has to take Algebra, she's failed 3 times now. I looked at her book to help her, because I took the class last year, got a straight D- average. But one look at the book, which resembles the evil book I threw out a window only months before, and had to take some aspirin. Maya laughed for an hour after that.

"Who are you going to the dance with?" she asked me on the way to a dress shop. We were going to a bridal shop. Don't ask why, I'm not quite sure of that myself, but Maya kinda scares me.

"Adam. You met him this morning at breakfast." I replied.

"The guy who doesn't like girly conversations?"

"Yeah, that's the guy."

"Oh, cool."

"Who are you going with?"

"Fulton Reed."

"He's kinda scary."

"Yeah. I've known him since I was three. He asked me this morning. All the hockey players have to go, with dates. Something about some award."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that. Here. We're going in this shop. Not a bridal shop, and please don't hit me again."

3 hours, 42 dress shops, 179 dresses and 342 pairs of shoes later, we had found our dresses and were on our way to our dorm. Hers is a light blue spaghetti strap dress that flows out at the waist and she found a pair of white strappy dress shoes. I almost killed myself when I tried her shoes on.

Mine's is a shimmering purple (if you can't tell, that's my favorite color), no straps, since it was the only dress that fit me, it flows out a little at the waist, but not so much as Maya's does. Besides, that kind of thing looks good on her, not on me. And I found silver strappy shoes. Maya's in love with them.

"I'm mad at you." Maya told me as we walked past a group of girls laughing.

"It's not entirely my fault, you know." I responded.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Ok. It's not my fault we got kicked out of 4 shops because I went a little nuts seeing the little girl dresses. I have a soft spot for them."

"So do I. But I'm not the one who bought 5 of them."

"They're Christmas presents for Kaylee."

"Who's Kaylee?"

"My daughter. She's three."

"Oh. Cool."

"Hey, Maya, Laura!" Fulton yelled. 

He ran over, followed by Adam and Portman.

"Did you guys find dresses?" Fulton asked.

"Yes. And got kicked out of 4 shops in the process." Maya replied, glaring at me.

"That cloud looks almost exactly like Cap' in Crunch." I said, staring at the sky.

"She also bought 3 little girl dresses."

"For Kaylee."

By now, almost the entire school knows about Kaylee. Not surprising since Riley and Cole posted fliers about the entire school telling about her. They even had a picture of her.

"The clouds look nice today, or something, Laura?" Portman asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, they look downright lovely. You should look at them, too."


	12. Ria

**__**

Author's Note: 'm sooo sorry that haven't written in so long!!

Nikki - No, that wasn't the end. Obviously. Hehe! If it had been, then I wouldn't be writing this.

Dark-angel0098 - Thanks. I'm sorry for making you wait so long! ^_^ 

Happy belated birthday to Writer Chick! As a present, everyone go read her stories!! And review. It'll make up for my present getting lost in the mail, I hope…

On with the story!

The dance went wonderfully, except for the usual harassment from Riley and Cole. Not to mention Julie giving me a death glare when Scooter asked me to dance. Oh well, I've had people hate me more than her, so I'm fine.

And Adam and I are now officially a couple. 

Maya came running in then, waking me up out of thought.

"Get up. Adam wants to talk to you." she said, excitedly.

"Maya, dear, it's too damn early, tell him he can wait." I replied, rolling over and putting a pillow over my head.

"It's 1 in the afternoon!"

I sighed and got out of bed. Freezing cold Minnesota weather. _(A.N.: I should know, I live there!! It's 20 below right now!! Winter sucks! ^_^)_ I hate winter here. It's so cold. And the nice warmness of my bed was calling to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, poking my head out the door.

"Nice pajamas." he smiled.

"Damn you." I glared at him and shut the door.

I put on some warm clothes, put my hair in braids and put on my shoes, got dressed and opened the door again.

"That was fast." he smiled, kissing me.

"Wassup?" I asked, yawning.

"My cousin Alex is coming for a visit. She needs a dorm to stay in, 'cuz she can't stay in mine and Jules isn't really keen on letting another girl she doesn't know stay with her. So do you think you'll mind if she stays with you?" he asked.

"I don't care. As long as Maya's fine with it." I replied.

"She already said it was okay." 

"Okay then. When's she coming?"

"Today. I've got practice soon, so I'll talk to you later." he kissed my cheek and walked away.

"Hey, Maya, wanna get some lunch with me?" I asked, walking back in my dorm.

"Sure. I haven't eaten yet, either. Do you mind about Adam's cousin?" she asked.

"Nope. Not at all."

After we ate, we went down to the rink to watch practice. After practice was over, the guys decided to play around on the ice, so I went back to my dorm and got my ice skates and skated with them. Ken was trying to show Connie how to do an axel. I have no idea why. But he was. 

"Laura! I need your help! I can't teach her. You teach her." Ken yelled, exasperated.

I giggled to myself and went over to help Connie. 20 minutes later, she had it figured out.

"Adam!" a girl's voice rang out.

Everybody turned to the door, and stared. There was a girl about 16 in total prep ware. A pressed khaki skirt, white t-shirt, a sweater tied around her shoulders, and plain white tennis shoes. Her hair was in a perfect ponytail. It had to be Alex.

"Alex!" Adam yelled back, skating towards her.

He picked her up and swung her around before putting her back down on the ice. Then he turned around to the rest of us. 

"Guys, this is Alexandria, she's my cousin, and she's staying here for a while." Adam introduced her.

"You can call me Ria." Turning to Adam, she said, "Where am I staying?"

"With me and my room mate, Maya. Give me a minute to get my skates off and I'll show you my dorm." I said.

She looked at me for a minute, and a flicker of recognition shot through her eyes, but she turned quickly to Adam.

__

Oh shit. She knows who I am, doesn't she?

I got my skates off and lead her to my room. 

"You're Lauren Walker, aren't you?" she asked, casually.

"I might be. My name's Laura Morgan." I replied.

"Why'd you quit? Figure skating, I mean." she asked.

"I got sick of it."

She looked at me funny.

"I got pregnant, had a baby, and then moved to New York. Here's my dorm room. If you need anything, ask Maya. That's my bed, that's Maya's. I'm sorry but the only spot left is the floor. Feel free to look around, just not too much." I said, and left.

I went for a small walk around the school and somehow ended up in front of the auditorium. I went inside and sat down, and buried myself in my thoughts.

"Hey, Laura?" someone poked me.

"Huh?" I looked up at the person who intruded on my thoughts. It was Adam.

"Whatcha doin?" he asked.

"Just thinking. About Kaylee. I miss her so much. It's hard to be so far from her. I don't really like living in the dorms." 

"I don't either, but it's school policy. Come on, let's go find everyone else." 

Adam grabbed my arm and pulled me up. We went to his dorm room and found everyone else. A girl came in a few minutes later. No one recognized her, until Adam said her name.

"Hey, Alex."

We all stared. This girl looked nothing like the girl we saw an hour earlier. Instead of khakis and a white shirt, she was wearing baggy, black cargos, and an oversized red sweatshirt. Instead of white tennis shoes, she had on black combat boots. Instead of her hair being in a perfect ponytail, it was in a million ponytails. Some were braided, some weren't.

It was hard to believe this girl was the same girl we saw earlier. 

She sat down next to Luis and about 5 minutes later, they were flirting.

We watched a movie and then went to eat dinner. After dinner, Maya took Ria to our dorm. Adam and I went outside, and went for a walk before curfew.

"How often did you see Kaylee when you were living in New York?" 

"Everyday. I got out of school at 2 to pick her up from daycare. And then I went home and Caleb would be home. His carpool would get there 5 minutes before I did."

"So you're really not used to being away from her for long periods of time."

"No. Not really."

We talked for a while longer before Portman came running up.

"Normally, I'd stay and watch, but since she doesn't even got here, I thought I'd tell you." he said.

"About what?" Adam asked.

"Ria and Cole are beating each other up. And from the looks of things, I'd say Ria's winning."

We ran back inside, and , sure enough, Ria was winning.

20 minutes later, Adam, Cole, Ria and I were in Dean Buckley's office. And I have no idea why Adam and I were there. We had nothing to do with it.


	13. I Love You

**__**

Author's Note: I'm making up for my long rest. 2 chapters in 1 night!

The only thing we ended up with was detention. All of us. I don't think Dean Buckley realized that Ria wasn't a student at Eden Hall.

"Is it always like that here?" Ria asked walking back to my dorm.

"No. Normally I'm the one beating Cole up." I muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"No. There's only been one person to beat up Cole."

"Who?"

"Me. I'm gonna change." I said.

I changed into my pajamas and when I got out, Adam was in there, talking to Ria. He turned around and smiled.

"Shut up. I know what you're gonna say. Don't say it." I said.

"What the hell?! I wasn't going to say anything to you." Ria cried.

"Not you. Adam. He's has an unhealthy obsession with Laura's pajamas." Maya said.

"That's because she looks better in her pajamas." he replied and walked out.

"God! I'm gonna start sleeping in my clothes if he doesn't stop that."

"Aren't you guys dating?" Ria asked, snuggling into her sleeping bag.

"Yes. Have been for 3 days." Maya said with mock seriousness.

"Oh, shove it, Maya. It's the same with you and Fulton."

"Bite me! I happen to like Fulton. He's sweet."

"Yeah, I guess you're the only one that sees that side of him."

"That's not true! He's always sweet!"

"Tell that to the numerous opponents he's put in the hospital."

"You're exaggerating!"

"Would you two listen to yourselves! You sound like idiots!" Ria cried laughing.

"Better to sound like one than actually be one." I shot back.

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?"

"No."

"Good."

"But I was implying it."

She got an annoyed look on her face and threw her pillow at me.

Soon enough, we were in an all out war. Then the door opened and we threw all our pillows at whomever was at the door. 

Unfortunately, it turned out to be Fulton and Luis.

"Oops?" I said.

The next morning, I was too tired to move, and then I felt someone jump on me.

"Wake up, sweepy head! You're sweeping the day away Mama!" 

"Kaylee!" I cried.

"Ugh. Some of us are trying to sleep, here." Ria said.

"Hey, Kaylee, go jump on the girl in the sleeping bag." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and jumped off me and bounced over to Ria.

From the doorway, I could hear someone start laughing. I turned and found Adam smiling at me.

"You did this?" I asked.

"I talked to your dad last night after we got detention, and he agreed to let me come get her early this morning. I had Maya give me your keys so I could get her car seat. She's here for the whole day. And tonight, your dad invited me and you to come eat dinner at your place." he came and sat down next to me.

"Thank you so much, Adam! You're the best!" I hugged him and we ended up falling back on the bed.

"Who is this kid?" Maya groaned.

"Maya, meet Kaylee. My daughter."

"She's adorable, and all, but I'd really like to get some sleep." she said and went back to sleep.

I guess our pillow fight drained us all. I looked at Ria and she was dancing around with Kaylee.

Ok, maybe not everyone. Then again, she was more interested in Luis after he showed up, that she lost interest in the pillow fight.

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked.

I pointed to my daughter and his cousin.

"She has younger brothers. But no sisters." he said. 

"I see. That's real interesting." I finally stopped laughing.

"You know, your daughter has cuter pajamas than you do." he whispered.

"I don't know whether to be upset, annoyed or offended." I said, hitting him with my pillow.

Suddenly, he kissed me. On the lips. Which is one thing he's never done. Mostly just the cheek.

I was so surprised with his sudden movement, that I totally forgot why I was angry with him.

A little while later, Adam, Kaylee and I were on our way to eat breakfast. Maya woke up when Fulton came in.

Kaylee wiggled out of my arms and ran up to Julie.

"You're pretty." she said.

Julie was a little surprised at this, she didn't say anything. 

"Sorry." I mumbled, and grabbed Kaylee's hand.

"Is that Kaylee?" Julie asked,

I turned around and nodded.

"She's cute."

That was it. Then she went back to eating breakfast.

Later I was alone with Adam, because Kaylee was sleeping.

"Hey, Laura, can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I love you." he whispered.

"Even though I have a 3 year old daughter, and I got you kidnapped, and almost killed?"

He nodded.

"Well, then, I love you too." I whispered and kissed him.

**__**

Okay, that's the end!!


End file.
